Vampire Files series
The Vampire Files series by P.N. Elrod. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir Urban Fantasy / Mystery UF / Vampire Fiction / Vampire P.I. Series Description or Overview ✥ The Vampire Files is a series of books by P.N. Elrod. It is the memoirs of one Jack Fleming, vampire, private investigator and later club owner, set in 1930's Chicago, starting in 1936. The core cast consists of Jack Fleming, former reporter and current undead, Charles Escott, a British private agent and former theatrical actor, and Bobbi Smythe, Jack's girlfriend and former night club singer. ~ The Vampire Files (Literature) - TV Tropes ✥ Jack Fleming, ace reporter, always had a weak spot for strange ladies. And he certainly should have listened to the one who said she was a vampire! Because when a thug blasts several bullets through Jack's back, he does not die—and discovers that he is a vampire as well! First in an exciting new vampire adventure series. Original Lead's Species * Vampire, Vampire PI Category:Vampire PI Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * This series was one of the first, if not the first to feature a vampire in the lead as a detective. Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Jack Fleming. Books in Series Vampire Files series: # Bloodlist (1990) # Lifeblood (1990) # Bloodcircle (1990) # Art in the Blood (1991) # Fire in the Blood (1991) # Blood on the Water (1992) # A Chill in the Blood (1998) # The Dark Sleep (1999) # Lady Crymsyn (2000) # Cold Streets (2003) # A Song in the Dark (2005) # Dark Road Rising (2009) ~ ranked #83 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (181 books) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "Dark Lady", in Dark and Stormy Knights * "Grave-Robbed", in Many Bloody Returns * "Vampires Prefer Blondes", in Chicks Kick Butt *Online stories: READING ROOM Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Co-writing with Nigel Bennett: * Keeper of the King (with Nigel Bennett) (1997, ISBN 0-671-87759-3) * His Father's Son (with Nigel Bennett) (2001, ISBN 0-671-31981-7) * Siege Perilous (with Nigel Bennett) (2004, ISBN 0-7434-8854-7) World Building Primary Setting 1930's Chicago, starting in 1936 Places: * New York * Hollywood * Bronze Belt * Hudson Supernatural Elements Vampires, vampire-hunters, ghosts, cursed diamond, Mobsters, Glossary: * Vampires: super strong, super fast, have super senses, can turn invisible, have eternal youth, and can bend puny mortals' minds to your will—adn have the usual limitations. World ✥ In this world, Vampires are super strong, super fast, have super senses, can turn invisible, have eternal youth, and can bend puny mortals' minds to your will, but you have to lie utterly helpless on a pile of dirt during the day, you can't use mirrors (an obvious sign of what you are, plus it makes shaving and clothes shopping really hard), even a tiny bit of sunlight can make you blind, just smelling food makes you nauseous (which makes socializing over food awkward and a pain), when you're invisible you're also blind, if anyone knew you from when you were alive you have to explain why you look so young, and you can accidentally drive someone insane. Jack himself angsts briefly on most of these issues (particularly the accidental Mind Rape), but is generally happy with his existence. For the most part, he finds the detriments annoying, not depressing. ~ The Vampire Files (Literature) - TV Tropes ✥ Jack has a lot of the same kind of vampiric conditions that Bram Stoker first invented with Dracula. These conditions include needing to rest in the earth of his home, casting no reflection, being able to turn into mist and issues with crossing open or running water. Jack doesn’t have all of Dracula’s vampiric limitations though; he doesn’t need to ask to cross a threshold (which is a good thing because as an investigator he crosses a lot of thresholds uninvited to look for clues) and he doesn’t have any problems with garlic, dismissing it as an Eastern European myth. “What good is something that smells bad against someone who doesn’t have to breathe?” he asks pragmatically. ~ I Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ Jack Flemming: JACK FLEMING, a former newspaper reporter, now working as assistant to private detective Charles Escott in 1930's Chicago, Jack is the hero of a very popular series by P. N. Elrod. But what Jack really wants to be is a novelist. And oh yeah, he's a vampire. Fortunately, he's a good guy vampire. He was originally killed, shot down in a hail of bullets, courtesy of the mob, in the first novel, but was rescued by a lovely female vampire. rounding out the ast are jack's long-suffering, and wvery understanding girlfriend, nightclub singer Bobbi Smythe. ~ Jack Fleming ✥ At the start of the novel, Jack wakes up dead and whilst he can’t remember how he came to be dead he isn’t surprised to find himself a vampire. He exchanged blood with his long-lost vampire lover Maureen several years ago and she told him what he would need to do to survive as a vampire in the event that he died. So Bloodlist isn’t about unexpectedly becoming a vampire and having to cope with being undead nor is it about vampire angst because Jack has a practical outlook on life (or death in this case) and just views it as another change in life. This practical outlook about his newly dead state doesn’t extend to shrugging off his murder and the novel concentrates on his efforts to find his murderer and find out what he knew that was so dangerous that he was murdered because of it. In life Jack was a good investigative reporter so it doesn’t take him long to find a trail and follow it. Along the way he makes the acquaintance of an eccentric British private investigator, Charles Escott, who proves to be a good sidekick for Jack, helping him investigate his murder. ~ I Love Vampires Sidekick * Name: Charles Escott / What: British PI / Sidekick-to: Jack Flemming / About: Helps Jack solve his murder / Book First Seen: Bloodlist #1 Characters Chart More Characters: The Vampire Files - TV Tropes To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author: P.N. Elrod P.N. Elrod * Websites: Website P.N. Elrod * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Mystery, Vampire Detective Fiction Patricia Nead Elrod is an American fantasy writer specializing in novels about vampires. Her work falls into areas of fantasy and (in some cases) mystery or historical fiction, but normally not horror, since her vampires are the heroes. -Wikipedia *Full Bio: ABOUT P.N. Elrod Cover Artists * Artist—Bloodlist: Fred Gambino — Bibliography: Cover: Bloodlist * Artist—Boodlist: Vito DeVito — Bibliography: Cover: Bloodlist Artists: *Vito DeVito - Summary Bibliography *Fred Gambino - Summary Bibliography *Steve Stone - Summary Bibliography *Paul Robinson - Summary Bibliography *Steve Stone - Summary Bibliography *Paul Robinson - Summary Bibliography Research: Vampire Files - Series Bibliography, ISFdb Publishing Information Publishers: Ace Science Fiction, DAW, Benbella Books, and St. Martin's Griffin. She self-published a signed, limited edition novel under her own imprint, Vampwriter Books. *'Author Page': P. N. Elrod | Authors | Macmillan *'Author Page': P. N. Elrod - Penguin Books USA *'Author Page': Baen Ebooks Book Data: # Bloodlist: Paperback, 160 pages, Pub: April 1998—ISBN 0441067956 / Orig: Paperback, 200 pages, Pub: Mar 1990—ISBN 0441067956 # Lifeblood: Paperback, 160 pages, Pub: May 1998—ISBN 0441847765 / Orig: Paperback, Published June 1st 1990 by Ace # Bloodcircle: Paperback, 208 pages, Pub: Jun 1998—ISBN 0441067174 / Orig: Paperback, 208 pages, Pub: Oct 1st 1990 # Art in the Blood: Paperback, 208 pages, Pub: Jul 1998—ISBN 0441859453 / Orig: Paperback, 208 pages, Pub: February 1st 1991 # Fire in the Blood: Paperback, 198 pages, Pub: —ISBN 0441859461 / Orig: Paperback, 208 pages, Pub: June 1st 1991 # Blood on the Water: Paperback, 199 pages, Pub: Sep 1998—ISBN 044185947X / Orig: Paperback, 199 pages, Pub: Jan 1st 1992 # A Chill in the Blood: Paperback, 327 pages, Pub: June 1st 1999—ISBN 0441006272 # The Dark Sleep: HC, 359 pages, Pub: June 1st 1999 by Ace Hardcover—ISBN 0441005918 # Lady Crymsyn: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub: October 1st 2001—ISBN 0441008739 # Cold Streets: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Dec 30th 2003—ISBN 0441011039 # A Song in the Dark: HC, 384 pages, Pub: Sept 6th 2005 by Ace Hardcover—ISBN 0441013236 # Dark Road Rising: Paperback, 400 pages, Pub: September 1st 2009—ISBN 044101755X Full details: Vampire Files - Series Bibliography Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodlist (1990): Jack Fleming's thirst for beautiful women turns him into one of the undead and this vampire-newsman spends the rest of his days hunting down the person who tried to kill him. Bloodlist (Vampire Files, book 1) ~ FF / Jack Fleming, ace reporter, always had a weak spot for strange ladies. And he certainly should have listened to the one who said she was a vampire! Because when a thug blasts several bullets through Jack's back, he does not die--and discovers that he is a vampire as well! First in an exciting new vampire adventure series. Original. ~ Bloodlist 1 ~ Shelfari and Goodreads | Bloodlist (Vampire Files, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Lifeblood (1990): Jack Fleming was an investigative journalist in Prohibition-era Chicago until he got shot by an unknown assassin, bitten by his vampire girlfriend, and became one of the undead. Now, this nice-guy nosferatu has a bunch of crazy vampire hunters on his trail armed with crosses, silver bullets, and sharp wooden stakes. He doesn't know how they found out about him or why they are "out for his blood," but it's not a problem for this street-wise gumshoe, until someone starts shooting. Jack himself may be bulletproof, but his friends are not. And Jack is determined to get some answers, even if it kills him-again. It's a case of the living versus the undead. But who's hunting whom? ~ Goodreads | Lifeblood #2 / As nosferatu go, Jack Fleming, journalist-turned-vampire, is basically a nice guy. Besides the desire for blood every now and then, he doesn't mean to hurt anyone. Now he's got a bunch of vampire-hunters after him, and Jack wants to know why. ~ Lifeblood 2 ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Bloodcircle (1990): WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN, MY DAY BEGINS... As a vampire, I have a number of handy skills - I can hypnotize mortals, walk through walls, and shrug off bullets like insults. The one thing I haven't been able to manage, so far, is to find the woman who made me what I am. Until now. Maybe. Her trail has led me to the palatial estate of a wealthy widow - and a two-hundred-year-old gigolo with a taste for young blood. He claims not to know where my long-lost lady is - or who is trying to kill me - but then again, you can never trust a vampire. I should know. ~ Goodreads | Bloodcircle #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Art in the Blood (1991): I'm a vampire, not an artist, but I know what I like. And I don't like murder: So when the career of a talented young artist is fatally cut short, I know I won't sleep easy in my coffin until I find the killer: But the world of high art--with its big money, bigger egos, and expensive forgeries--makes even bloodsucking seem simple. And safer. Dead artists can live forever: An undead detective may not be so lucky.. ~ Goodreads | Art in the Blood #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Fire in the Blood (1991): When vampire detective Jack Fleming is hired by the wealthy Sebastian Pierce to recover a priceless heirloom bracelet, he eyes his reward in Pierce's daughter, an enticing girl with a hot-headed boyfriend. ~ Goodreads | Fire in the Blood #5 ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Blood on the Water (1992): As a journalist in Capone-controlled Chicago, Jack Fleming is used to blood--even though it's from a vampire's perspective. When the new mob boss decides to rid the city of its friendly vampire, Fleming's thirst for the red stuff gets in the way of his safety. ~ Goodreads | Blood on the Water #6 ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—A Chill in the Blood (1998): A delicious new novel of the The Vampire Files -- in which our undead detective finds himself caught in the middle of a Chicago gangland war! ~ Goodreads | A Chill in the Blood #7 ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—The Dark Sleep (1999): Death hasn't ended Jack Fleming's problems. His girlfriend Bobbi has caught the attention of a famous radio star, who promises to open doors for the lovely singer -- including the one to his bedroom. His current case -- retrieving incriminating letters from the ex-lover of a rich, foolish young socialite, looks simple until bullets start flying. Now Jack's mortal partner is in the hospital. Who's behind the gun? The ex-lover? The radio star's goons? An old enemy? Jack has to find out the truth -- before the lives of those he loves are put at risk.. ~ Goodreads | The Dark Sleep #8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—The Dark Sleep (1999): ampire detective Jack Fleming made a good bit of money cleaning up the streets of post-prohibition Chicago--enough to realize his dream of owning a nightclub. During renovations, workmen discover the remains of a woman, clad in a distinctive red dress. Vampire or not, Jack won't rest until he finds out who killed the lady in red--even if it means resurrecting secrets the mob would kill to keep buried. ~ Goodreads | Lady Crymsyn #9) ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—Cold Streets (2003): Vampire detective Jack Fleming's latest venture-the Lady Crymsyn nightclub-has become the favorite haunt for Chicago's elite. But amongst his patrons lurk a smarmy blackmailer and a dangerous up-and-coming mobster from New York-both unaware how deadly Jack can be when blood is spilled... ~ Goodreads | Cold Streets #10) ✤ BOOK ELEVEN BLURB—Cold Streets (2003): P. N. Elrod's novels of The Vampire Files blend the seductive shadows of classic noir into a sanctuary for a most unusual private investigator-vampire Jack Fleming. In Elrod's newest novel, Jack is under the gun when the New York mafia wants his hide, and the love of his life is wanted for murder. ~ Goodreads | Song in the Dark #11 ✤ BOOK TWELVE BLURB—Dark Road Rising (2009): Vampire P.I. Jack Fleming is playing babysitter to Gabriel “Whitey” Kroun, a dangerously unstable mobster—and newly-created vampire—with deadly secrets to hide. As Jack tries to unravel the mystery surrounding Kroun’s undead state, he gets caught between his charge’s violent outbursts and some syndicate torpedoes looking to rub them both out, leaving him vulnerable to an even deadlier threat— the return of an old enemy desperate to unlock the secrets of Jack’s vampire immortality. ~ Goodreads | Dark Road Rising #12 First Sentence # Bloodlist (1990) — The car was doing at least forty when the right front fender smashed against my left hip and sent me spinning off the road to flop bonelessly into a mass of thick, windblown grass. ~ Bloodlist (The Vampire Files 1) by P. N. Elrod # Lifeblood (1990) — "Be a sport," I said to the bartender, not quite meeting his eye, "I'm nursin' a broken heart." # Bloodcircle (1990) — "...Then the door opened and there was this crazy-looking blond guy with a shotgun just standing there, grinning at us. Before we could do anything he swung it up and fired right at Braxton." # Art in the Blood (1991) — Hungry and careless, I'd opened the vein more than necessary and the blood slipped past my mouth and dribbled down the animal's leg. # Fire in the Blood (1991) — I was in the process of tearing away the top half of Olivia Vandemore's silver-spangled evening gown when Escott abruptly opened the basement door and called my name. # Blood on the Water (1992) — It was war, then. # A Chill in the Blood (1998) — Tired to the bone, I slumped in the front seat of Shoe Coldfield’s big Nash, wedged between him and my partner, Charles Escott. # The Dark Sleep (1999) — NORMALLY I wouldn't be caught dead-or even undead-in this kind of eatery anymore, but my partner Charles Escott needed my help with a case. # Lady Crymsyn (2000) — I WOKE up in my basement sanctuary to the sound of a man's shoe heel cracking hollow against linoleum three yards over my head. # Cold Streets (2003) — I REMAINED invisible during the ride to the ransom drop, with no idea where we were beyond the few verbal cues passed to my partner, who was playing chauffeur. # A Song in the Dark (2005) — I SLOUCHED in the backseat of Gordy's Cadillac, the one that had just slightly less armor than a German tank, keeping clear of the rearview mirror out of habit, not because I cared one way or the other. # Dark Road Rising (2009) — Chicago, February 1938... when I set the brake and cut the motor, the dead man in the backseat of my Nash shifted, groaned, and straightened up to look around. Quotes * P.N. Elrod Quotes ~ Goodreads * The Vampire Files Series ~ Shelfari Trivia * Lists That Contain Bloodlist (Vampire Files, #1) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Lifeblood (Vampire Files, #2) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Bloodcircle (Vampire Files, #3) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Art in the Blood (Vampire Files, #4) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Fire in the Blood (Vampire Files, #5) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Blood on the Water (Vampire Files, #6) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain A Chill in the Blood (Vampire Files, #7) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain The Dark Sleep (Vampire Files, #8) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Lady Crymsyn (Vampire Files, #9) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Cold Streets (Vampire Files, #10) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Song in the Dark (Vampire Files, #11) by P.N. Elrod * Lists That Contain Dark Road Rising (Vampire Files, #12) by P.N. Elrod * ~ * Best Fantasy-Mystery/Detective (174 books) * Fantastic Vampire Fiction (92 books) Read Alikes (similar elements) * Victoria Nelson series * Garrett Files series * Dresden Files series * Remy Chandler series * Peter Grant series * Connor Grey series * Detective Inspector Chen series * Eric Carter series * Bobby Dollar series * Joe Pitt series * Gavyn Donatti series * Felix Castor series * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI See Category links at bottom of page Awards *The Locus Index to SF Awards: Index of Literary Nominees *RT Booklovers Convention 2011: We Honor The Outstanding Books And Authors Of 2010 Notes * Escott: His father's best friend is a doctor and 'Escott' is a name Sherlock Holmes used in the United States. ~ TV Tropes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Novels - P. N. Elrod ~ Author *Vampire Files series by P.N. Elrod ~ Goodreads *P N Elrod - FF * Vampire Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Vampire Files Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Vampire Files series by P N Elrod ~ Fictfact * Vampire Files | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * P. N. Elrod - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * P. N. Elrod Summaries: * P. N. Elrod on Scribd | Scribd World, Characters, etc: * The Vampire Files Series ~ Shelfari *Literature/The Vampire Files - Television Tropes & Idioms *P.N. Elrod - Character Gallery *The Vampire Files - The Forever Knight Wiki - episodes and fan fiction to die for Reviews: *P.N. Elrod | RT Book Reviews *The SF Site Featured Review: Lifeblood Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview with Author P. N. Elrod | Michael A. Ventrella *Bibliophile Stalker: Interview: P.N. Elrod *Interview with P.N. Elrod - Baen Books Articles: Artist: *Vito DeVito - Summary Bibliography *Fred Gambino - Summary Bibliography *Steve Stone - Summary Bibliography *Paul Robinson - Summary Bibliography *Steve Stone - Summary Bibliography *Paul Robinson - Summary Bibliography Author: *Website P.N. Elrod *The VampirePhiles - P.N. Elrod ~ Blog *Goodreads | P.N. Elrod (Author of My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding) *P. N. Elrod - Wikipedia *P.N. Elrod - Stargate Wiki Community, Fan Sites: *The VampirePhiles - P.N. Elrod ~ Blog *P.N. Elrod (P_N_Elrod) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Bloodlist (Vampire Files -1) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|1. Bloodlist (1998 by Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290436.Bloodlist Bloodlist (Vampire Files #1) by P.N. Elrod-Vito VeVito.jpeg|1. Bloodlist (1990, Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192272-bloodlist Lifeblood (Vampire Files #2) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|2. Lifeblood (1998 by Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609101.Lifeblood Lifeblood (1990-Vampire Files #2) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|2. Lifeblood (1990—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192274-lifeblood Bloodcircle (1998 Vampire Files #3) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|3. Bloodcircle (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463321.Bloodcircle Bloodcircle (1990—Vampire Files #3) by P.N. Elrod—DeVito.jpeg|3. Bloodcircle (1990—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192275-bloodcircle Art in the Blood (Vampire Files #4) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|4. Art in the Blood (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609103.Art_in_the_Blood Art in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files #4) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|4. Art in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?948870 Fire in the Blood (Vampire Files #5) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|5. Fire in the Blood (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609094.Fire_in_the_Blood Fire in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files #5) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|5. Fire in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?13621 Blood on the Water (1998—Vampire Files #6) by P.N. Elrod-Fred Gambino.jpeg|6. Blood on the Water (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?277318 Blood on the Water (1992—Vampire Files #6) by P.N. Elrod-DeVito.jpeg|6. Blood on the Water (1992—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192278-blood-on-the-water A Chill in the Blood (1999—Vampire Files #7) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|7. A Chill in the Blood (1999—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463317.A_Chill_in_the_Blood The Dark Sleep (1999—Vampire Files #8) by P.N. Elrod-gambino.jpg|8. The Dark Sleep (1999—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1292831.The_Dark_Sleep Lady Crymsyn (2000—Vampire Files #9) by P.N. Elrod-robinson.jpg|9. Lady Crymsyn (2000—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Paul Robinson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1103996.Lady_Crymsyn Cold Streets (2003—Vampire Files #10) by P.N. Elrod-Steve Stone.jpg|10. Cold Streets (2003—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/449508.Cold_Streets Song in the Dark (2015—Vampire Files #11) by P.N. Elrod - stone.jpg|11. Song in the Dark (2015—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1294045.Song_in_the_Dark Dark Road Rising (2009 pb-Vampire Files #12) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|12. Dark Road Rising (2009—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6389333-dark-road-rising Strange Brew.jpg|11.5. Strange Brew (2009—Vampire Files series) edited by P.N. Elrod—"Hecate's Golden Eye" short by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew The Devil You Know (Vampire Files #12.5) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|12.5. "The Devil You Know" (2009—Vampire Files series) ~ short by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6482641-the-devil-you-know My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Vampire Files) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|'My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon' (2007—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod, "Her Mother's Daughter" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|'Dark and Stormy Knights' (2010—Vampire Files series) edited by P.N. Elrod, "Dark Lady" by P.N. Elrod—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|'Many Bloody Returns' (2007—Vampire Files series) edited by Charlaine Harris ~"Grave-Robbed" by P.N. Elrod—Art: Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140098.Many_Bloody_Returns Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|'Chicks Kick Butt' (2011—Vampire Files series) edited by Rachel Caine, "Vampires Prefer Blondes" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt The Vampire Files, Volume 1 (Vampire Files #1-3) by P.N. Elrod, Tiffany Estreicher (Designed by).jpg|1–3. The Vampire Files, Volume 1 (2003—Vampire Files series #1-3) by P.N. Elrod—Designeer: Tiffany Estreicher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290437.The_Vampire_Files_Volume_1 The Vampire Files, Volume 2 (Vampire Files #4-6) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|4–6. The Vampire Files, Volume 2 (2006—Vampire Files series #4-6) by P.N. Elrod—Designeer: Tiffany Estreicher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290434.The_Vampire_Files_Volume_2 Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Ghosts Category:Vampires Category:Set in Chicago Category:UF Mystery Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Historical UF Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:Male Lead Category:Series Category:Noir UF Category:Great Sidekicks